remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Repair Ward
The Repair Ward is an area inside the Axiom. It is a place where malfunctioning and broken robots are taken for the repair. The ward consist two rooms. A larger one where the robots are stored to wait their repair in small areas separated by energy walls, and a smaller diagnostic room where they are diagnosed and repaired. When a malfunctioning or broken robot enters the Repair Ward it is at first scanned by a robotic arm that another another arm could give it a red boot (a device that can instantly turn them off when needed) and turn it off. Then a third arm takes the robot to a waiting area or to the diagnostic room. Most of the functions at the ward (diagnosing, repairing, scanning, etc.) are handled by the robotic arms called CARSTIC. It is very likely that the other starliners have similar repair wards. The robots waiting for their repair at the ward are kept active regardless they coud easily be turned off. The reason for this may be that the robots are supposed to spend most of their battery while waiting that they wont have too much energy to cause serious damage while their behaviour problems are investigated in the diagnostic room. ''WALL•E'' EVE and WALL•E were taken to the Repair Ward by GO-4 and MVR•A transport cart bot. EVE was taken there because the captain thought that her memory was faulty. WALL•E was there because he needed cleaning. When they arrived to the ward one CARSTIC arm scanned EVE and another gave her a red boot and deactivated her. The third CARSTIC grabbed and lifted her away from the MVR•A. The scanner arm scanned WALL•E but the other one failed to give him a red boot because he dodged it. It accidentally gave the boot to the scanner. WALL•E also evaded a CARSTIC who tried to grab him. He jumped away from the MVR•A and tried to escape the CARSTIC, but he was stopped by a malfunctioning PR-T unit that was holded by another CARSTIC. The PR-T gave him a makeup and that hold him up long enough that the CARSTIC caught him. The CARSTIC placed WALL•E in a free waiting place and leaved. At the other side of WALL•E's place was a VAQ-M unit that was unable to keep the dust he had vacuumed inside him. He sneezed the dust on WALL•E's face. At another side of WALL•E's place was a VN-GO unit that was busy at painting his waiting place with various colours. Next to the VN-GO was a POW-R who was shaking. It seemed that he was afraid of something. WALL•E looked around the ward and tried to locate EVE. Before he saw her he spotted a SR-V unit that hit tennis balls to the robots at the other side of the corridor. WALL•E also saw a HAN-S who tried to massage a bot next to him but his actions soon became more violent and he hit the bot. He started to flail his arms around and the bot he had hit and a GRAB-E unit at the other side of him retreated to the walls of their places to evade his spinning arms. The two bots were saved when two CARSTIC came to help and another of them bind HAN-S. Then WALL•E spotted the CARSTIC that carried EVE. He also saw a FIX-IT unit spinning on the floor. The CARSTIC took EVE to the diagnostic room where another CARSTIC started to investigate her. There were also D-FIB and BRL-A unit at the room. WALL•E was able to see what happened to EVE through the glass door of the diagnostic room. He was shocked when he realized that the CARSTIC removed EVE's gun arm. He thought that the CARSTIC hurt her but the arm needed to be removed to investigate the glitches of an EVE unit. When the CARSTIC cleaned the underside of EVE's head WALL•E thought that it was trying to remove the head. WALL•E was not able to stay at his place anymore. He used his laser to destroy the devices that powered the energy wall of his place. The wall vanished and because WALL•E was leaning towards it he fall to the floor of the ward. Falling activated his recorder and it started to play a song from Hello, Dolly!. The CARSTIC and the malfunctioning bots turn at WALL•E to see where the strange music is coming from. WALL•E rushes through the glass door to the diagnostic room and grabs EVE's gun arm from the CARSTIC who was holding it. EVE tries to calm WALL•E down but she fails because the CARSTIC tries to take the arm back from WALL•E. WALL•E accidentally fires the gun and the projectile flies through the hole at the door and through the waiting room. It hits a switch at the wall. The destruction of the switch turned off all the CARSTIC and the energy walls. It also opened the main door of the Repair Ward. The malfunctioning robots are surprised at first but then they leaved their places and started happily move around. They broke through the glass door and lifted WALL•E up and carried him away from the ward. EVE went after them. Trivia The music plays Dumbo "Pink Elephant on Parade" (the first part) which is composed by Thomas Newman. Category:Locations Category:Sections